Whats More Important Tennis or Love?
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: -New summary- "Echizen!" A voice shouts. " Uh- Who are you?" A 12 year old child asks. " WHAT? I'm-!" The boy walks away. "Momo Sempai, why are you yelling?" Momo turns around and sees Ryoma behind him. "How did you? Weren't you just-?" what is going on?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT but own this new Ryoma

Name: Ryoma Echizen

Eyes:Kinda dark blue

Hair:short and black dark blueish(only looks blue when the sun hits it)

Age: 12

School: St. Rudolph, First year(in Japan) or 7th grade(in U.S.)

Height: 5'3" or 5'4"(what ever the height of Seigaku's Ryoma Echizen)

Personality: Kind,sweet, sarcastic, serious, friendly, a little cocky, caring(actually shows!! unlike the other Ryoma!), violent, and mysterious.

Tennis techniques: all of Ryoma's plus more

" Hey did you hear a rumor about St. Rudolph has a new regular? Its a 1st year middle schooler and he's really good!" " Just like Seigaku?" " Yeah I heard about that too!" " Do you know what he looks like?" A bunch of tennis players and students are talking about this "rumor" spreading around everywhere in the tennis team and school.

~At St. Rudolph

" Everyone...We have a new student.....tell us your name." The Teacher ask the kid with black hair and blue eyes. " Ryoma Echizen....."

~insert theme song!!( please watch it!)  
.com/watch?v=FzB6E5tQJ_A

.  
~On the tennis court.

I walk towards the tennis court and see everyone practicing. " Mada mada dane(mah-dah mah-dah dah-nay ~You have a long ways to go)......" I said. " I'm guessing your going to be our new tennis player." I turn around and see a guy with black hair. " I'm St. Rudolph's tennis manager/regular, Hajime Mizuki and you are?" He asked. " Ryoma Echizen......." Everyone stops, in shock, and it becomes dead quiet. " Uhhhh........." " Huh? ECHIZEN?!?!?!" A guy with brown hair shouts and running towards us. " So you quit the Seigaku tennis team and came here????" " I never went

to Seigaku..... and who are you?" "Ohhhhh........huh? How could you-never mind...

I'm Yuta Fuji." " Ahhhh......Your my roommate.....Nice to meet you...." " Hmmmm......This is interesting........" Mizuki said with his hand on his chin and smirking. " Well lets see what you got Echizen." Yuta challenges me. " Sure, don't cry when you lose....." I provoke him. His eyes are close and his eyebrow was twitching. Yuta's face goes back to normal and he looks at me when I grab my racket. Yuta~_He says not the Ryoma Echizen I met at the Tokyo Tournament, but they both have that same cocky attitude......_We both walk on the tennis court. " Echizen to Serve!" Mizuki calls out. I take a tennis ball from my pocket and bounces it a few times. I throw the tennis ball up in the air and jump up to hit it. " AAHRRRAAAG!!!!" The ball went the other and spins around the court. Then it nearly hits Yuta's face." 15-love!" " The twist serve huh?" Yuta said. I smirk. I did the twist serve again, but the time Yuta returned it. I hit the tennis ball to the other side and then Yuta hit the tennis ball with the 'twist spin shot'. I return the shot and the ball hits the base line. " 30-love!" Mizuki called out.

~After 5 mins

Yuta and I are both sweating. " Game won by Ryoma Echizen 6 game-love" Mizuki shouted. " Mada mada dane....." I stare at Yuta. By the time I look around the court, I see a lot of people staring at amazement. Yuta and I both walk up to the net and shakes each other hand. " Good game, Echizen." Yuta compliments. " Yeah....." I agree. Mizuki walks towards us. " How would like to be a regular, Ryoma~Kun?" Mizuki asked. " Sure...." I reply in a calm and in a somewhat not caring tone. I grab my tennis bag. " Ne? Fuji~Sempai(sehm-pie ~an upperclassman man)can you show me where our room is?" We walk to the dorms and Yuta shows me where everything is.  
~ ff 2 weeks  
I am getting really hang of it at St. Rudolph and my roommate Fuji~Sempai is being so nice to me even though I beat him every single time we play tennis. We're best friends now and rivals at the same time. Although I wish that Mizuki~Sempai wouldn't spy on me. I really want to punch in him the face for spying on me to get data, but I wouldn't, maybe......... I walk to the boys shower and take a shower. Luckily, no one is in here or it should be too noisy. When I'm done, I walk to the lockers and put on my clothes. Then I walk out and go grab breakfast. It's miso soup, rice, and sunny-side up eggs with vegetable on the side. I begin to eat when Fuji~Sempai comes." Ohaiyo(Oh-hi-yo ~morning) Echizen..." He greets as he sits down. " Ohaiyo Fuji~Sempai." I greet and then I start to eat my breakfast. " Hey, There is going to another tennis tournament coming up. I can't wait to show you off." Yuta smiles. " Show me off??" I question. " You know show other tennis teams what your made of." " Yeah can't wait." I smile. " Maybe I can introduce to you to my brother." " Shusuke?" " Yeah!" " Cool.... I can't wait to ask him about embarrassing moments you have as a child. Then make fun of you." I laugh. " HEY THATS NOT NICE!!!! SHOW RESPECTTO YOUR SEMPAI!!!!"He yells at me. I laugh more. " I'm just kidding......You think I wouldn't do that, would you?" I say the last sentence in a cute and innocent way. " (-_-|||) .........." Yuta says nothing.

~ff after school

I change into my tennis regular uniform. I walkout and see Yuta waiting for me. " Fuji~Sempai? You didn't have to wait you know........." I tell him. " I know..... I want to be the first one to ask you to have a tennis match." " Again? You really like having your ass kick in tennis by me,huh?" I provoke him. " " Why you?" Yuta gets angry. " HEY YOU TWO!!!! HURRY UP!!! PRACTICE IS ABOUT TO START!!!!!!!!" A tennis member yells. Yuta and I walks to the courts with our tennis bags.

~after practice

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!!!!!!" Yuta screams. " Its not that harder......." I shrug. Yuta puts his arm around my neck and gives me a noogie. " ITAI!(ee-tie ~oww) itai-itai-itai" Yuta lets me go. " That hurts Fuji~Sempai......." Pretending to almost cry. " STOP THAT!!!!" Yuta shouts. " Stop what?" I wonder. " That whole cuteness and the innocence!! Its driving me crazy!!!" " Oh....like this?" Makes a super cute face. " GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGG!!!!!!!" Yuta yells. " OI!!! Yuta!!! What are you shouting about!!" Hajime ask. Yuta and I turn our heads and see all the regulars behind us. " Ehh......" shrugs and walks away. I change into shorts and a t-shirt after a shower. I jump and lay on the bed. I eye lid feels heavy, then I fall asleep.

End of the chapter ^^


	2. The Tournament

~Morning at 9:20

I wake up and gets off of the bed. I walk to the bathroom and did the morning routine. After that I put on a pair of jeans holes on it with a stud belt. Then I put on a black and blue striped shirt. I grab my hat and left the room. It was Sunday no school and no practice. I thought I go into the city to check it out. It was my first time in Tokyo. I decide to go to a sports shop that is very popular and that Yuta suggests to go if you need anything for tennis. I walk into the store and see an old man at the counter. I look around the place. Then couple of noisy people comes in. I grab a roll of grip tape, pays for it and leaves. " Oi!!! ECHIZEN!!!!!" I slightly turn my head and who it is. It is some guy with black spike hair. I shrug and walks away.

I go to the ice cream shop and got a cookies 'n' cream ice cream cone. I sit down at a table. when I was almost finished, someone called me. " Echizen??" I turn my head and see people I don't even know staring at me. " It is!!!" These people sits down at my table. One guy have light brown hair with his eyes close, one guy square glasses with spike black hair, and the last one has a really really red hair with a band-aid on the right side of his cheek. " Uhhhh..... Do I know you?" I look confuse. They were more confuse than I am. " Hey! Echizen!!!" I turn my head and see Yuta. " Fuji~Sempai.....?" I wonder. " What are you doing you here??" " I just want some Ice cream thats all..... Aniki?(ah-nee-kee ~older brother)" Yuta looks surprised. " Hi Yuta" The one with the light brown hair greets. " Wait.........You remember him but not us?" " Aniki he's not the Echizen Ryoma (note: those who don't know, last name, first name. I'll be doing that through out the story) from your school and also this is my roommate I've been telling you about." " OOoooh......" His brother understands.

" Neh? CHOTO MATE(chou-tou mah-tay~wait a minute)!!!!" The one with the really really red hair shouts. " You mean to tell me that there are two Echizen Ryomas and also looks the same!!!!!" " Pretty much......" Yuta says. " Very interesting......." The guy with the square glasses and spike black hair writes something in a notebook that says 'Inui' on it. " Well then I'm Fuji Shusuke." The one with light brown hair. " KIKUMARU EIJI!!" The one with really really red hair smiles. " Inui Sadaharu, yoroshiku(yo-lou-shee-koo ~nice to meet you)" The one with glasses. " Well you already know my name and yoroshiku." I smile. " Fuji~San......I don't know you'll tell me this, but....umm..... Can you tell me Yuta's embarrassing stories he has?" Shusuke looks at me confuse. " HEY YOU SAID YOU WOULDN`T!!!!!!" Yuta yells and I laugh. " I lied."" Wow.......you sure aren`t like Ochibi(ou-chee-bee ~kiddo/little one)from our school." Eiji points out. " Thats true......." Shusuke, Sadaharu, and Yuta agrees. " You sure act like a girl for a boy......." Yuta adds. I jump a bit and shivers down my spine. Hopefully no one sees that. " I do not act like a girl! I was only pretending just to see your reaction!" I protest. They all laugh. " Well I have to leave, It's nice meeting all of you." I smile and wave goodbye.

~10:23 am

It's 7 mins till the time for the matches. I didn't really care who's who and what not. I'm just stand with my team. I'm playing in singles 3. Yuta is in singles 2. Hajime is in singles 1. Kaneda Ichiro and our bucho(boo-chou ~captain)Akazawa Yoshiro are in doubles 1 and Yanagisawa Shinya and Kisarazu Atsushi are in doubles 2. I decide to walk around since I'm sooooooo bored. I found a juice machine and I buy a ponta. I never try it before. I open it and try some. It's really good. I walk around and drinking ponta. I stop and see the 3 people I met the other day. I walk over to them. " Hey....." I greeted. Their tennis team look at me. " ECHIZEN!!!!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU JOIN ST. RUDOLPH!!!!!" I jump. " Huh? WHAT?!?!!? WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" I look at them confuse. " MOMO!!!! It not our Ryoma!" Shusuke tells him. I just stand there being scared of the guy who yell at me. " Daijyobu(die-j-yo-boo ~it's ok/it's fine) Ryoma~Kun" Shusuke smiles. " Uhhh......" " MINA(mee-nah ~everyone)!!!! THIS IS ECHIZEN RYOMA!!!!!" Eiji shouts and points at me. " Ummmm........" A sweat drop appears on the back of my head. " OTHER ECHIZEN RYOMA??!?!?!?!" Everyone who doesn`t know me shouts. I nod. " Echizen, this is Momoshiro Takeshi." Eiji points to the guy that yell at me before. " Our Fuku-Bucho(foo-koo-boo-chou ~vice captain) and my doubles partner,Oishi Shuichiro." " Yoroshiku." Shuichiro greets." This is Kawamura Takashi." " Hello." Takashi greets. " This is Kaido Kaoru." " Fsssshhhhuuu" Kaoru makes a snake sound."This is our Bucho, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Kunimitsu nods with his arms crossed. " Lastly, our Ochibi, who looks and have the same name as you, Echizen Ryoma." " Yoroshiku...." I smile sweetly. Everyone makes a mix expression except Shusuke, Eiji, and Inui. " Kawaii(kah-haw-ee ~cute)neh?" Eiji blush for unknown reason to blush for a boy. " ST. RUDOLPH vs. JONSEI SHONAN MATCH IS ABOUT OT BEGIN!!!!" The announcer says. " I've gotta go, later people." I walk away while waving goodbye.

~Fuji Shusuke's POV

I watch Ryoma as he walks away. I sigh like I'm in love. _Wow isn`t he really cute? Wait.......... This is a boy!!!! I CAN`T BE THINKING THAT!!!!! But still......... _I shake my head and I pout a little. Unaware, Sadaharu writes in his book about something.

~Echizen Ryoma's POV(the one from St. Rudolph).

I meet up with my team. I just sit down on a bench and watch the matches.

~after all the matches

Our team won. We line up by the net. " ARIGATO GOZAIIMASU(ah-lee-gah-tou go-zai-ee-mas ~thank you very much)!!!!!!" We shout. After our match, I walk over to Seigaku to see their match. They won. " Good job." I congratulate them. " Thanks!" Shusuke smiles. " Heard your team won, too." Yeah. It was really easy. Josei Shonan are weaklings." I brag. Shusuke laughs. " ECHIZEN!!!!! ANIKI!!!!!!" Yuta yells running to us. " Yuta!" Shusuke says. " Hey Aniki. Echizen we have to go!" Yuta says. " Oh alright...... Sayonara Shusuke." I smile and leaves with Yuta. As we walk, I see a guy who has the same hair as Eiji, but the hair is different. He is also chew gumand blowing a bubble. For some reason I can't take my eyes off of him. " ECHIZEN LOOK OUT!!!"Yuta shouts. WHAM!!I walk into a tree and I fall down . Everyone looked at me including him. Well it is one way of getting his attention in a TOTALLY EMBARASSING WAY!!!! " Owwww...." I touch my forehead. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I CAN`T BELIEVE YOU RAN INTO A TREE!!!!" Yuta laughs at me. I get up from the ground and punches him in the stomach hard. " Shut the fuck up you bastard......" I angrily threatening him as I punch the palm of my hand. Yuta gulps and shuts up. I walk away. I behind a wall. _OMG!!! That was embarrassing!!!!!! But damn he's really cute.........who is he though? _I cover my eyes with my right hand and blushing really red. I meet up with my team on the bus keeping my head down all the way to the dorms.

~end of chapter 2


	3. The Kill, The Love, and The Stupid

Japanese Review:  
Sempai(sehm-pie ~an upperclassman),  
Ohaiyo(Oh-hi-yo ~morning)  
Itai(ee-tie ~oww)  
Aniki(ah-nee-kee ~older brother)  
Choto matte(chou-tou mah-tay~wait a minute)  
Yoroshiku(yo-lou-shee-koo ~nice to meet you)  
Ochibi(ou-chee-bee ~kiddo/little one)  
Bucho(boo-chou ~captain)  
Daijyobu(die-j-yo-boo ~it's ok/it's fine)  
Mina(mee-nah ~everyone)  
Fuku-Bucho(foo-koo-boo-chou ~vice captain)  
Kawaii(kah-wah-ee ~cute)  
Arigato gozaimasu(ah-lee-gah-tou go-zai-ee-mas ~thank you very much)

~morning

I couldn't sleep last night. That face is sooooooo cute. I can't get him out of my mind. I have the back of my hand cover my right eye. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? _Makes a sad cute face with roses appear around me with sparkles and didn't even notice that there other people in the room. " What's wrong with Echizen~Kun?" Hajime whispers to Yuta. " and what's with the roses appearing around him." " I have no idea." Yuta have sweat drops on the back of his head. " Doesn't that make him look like he's rapable?" Hajime touched his chin. " (O.O|||)WHAT?!!?!? ARE YOU INSANE AND GAY?!!?!?" Yuta shouts. I snap out of trans. " SEMPAI-TACHI!(tah-chee ~formal way to make a word plural)!!!! " quickly sit up from the bed. I just stare at them in total shock. " Oi Echizen, hurry up you'll be late for practice." Hajime said. " Nuuu!" Hide under the covers. Yuta and Hajime looked at each other then smirks.

They run to my bed and jump on top on me. Starts tickling me at crazy. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! STOP HAHAHAHAHA NO HEEHEEHEE HAHAHA ST-ST-ST-OOOOP!!!!!!!" I'm laughing so hard tears starts coming down from my eyes. " YOU SEMPAI~TACHI ARE EVIL!!!! HAHAHAHAHA I HATE YOU ALL!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" " OI! YOU THREE!!! HURRY UP AND GET TO PRACTICE!!!" Bucho yells at us. Yuta and Hajime gets off of me. Yuta grabs his tennis bag and leaves with Hajime. I jump off my bed and wipe my tears from laughter. I grab my tennis bag and went to practice. " Alright Regulars! Next week we guys are going to the osen(oh-sehn ~a hot spring) for your winnings!" The couch told us. " YAY!" The regulars shouts. " Wait......whats an osen?" I ask them. Everyone looks at me." Oh right.....You not from Japan. Anyways the os-" " Osen is a hot spring when people come and relax." Hajime interrupts Yuta. " Oh Ok.....sounds like fun!" I smile and sparkles appear. " Uhhh.......You have got to stop doing what...." Yuta makes a sweat drop on the back of his head. " Stop what?" cuteness and more sparkles. Yuta~(-_-|||) " Your dismiss!" Couch yells.

~at my and Yuta's room

Yuta and I starts packing for the osen tomorrow. I pack 2 shirts, shorts, jeans, sweatpants, ipod, DVDs, a DVD player, DS, money, towel, soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, and underwear. " I'm done packing" " Same here." Yuta says. I lay on my bed. " Yuta....." " Nan desu ka? (nahn-des-kah? ~what is it)" Yuta asks. " Well, don't we need bath suits for the osen, right?" " Yes.....well you could use a towel put it around your waist, But most of the time your just going to be naked. Also You need to takes a shower/wash before going in the osen." He explains. " Oh...soka(Sou-kah ~I see)......" " Is this you first time in an osen?" " Yes......" I admit. Yuta laughs. " its going to be fun and relaxing. I promise."

~At the Osen

" Wow......" I look surprise at the scenery. There are mountains, loads of trees, and I also see a waterfall. Then I look that the Osen is and there are A LOT of stairs to get to top where the osen is. (-_-|||)

~10 mins

I'm finally at the top. Breathing heavily. I could have die from all these stairs I just climb on. (XoX||||) I walk inside the place. " Sugoi ne?(soo-go-ee neh ~Awesome)" The place is like one of the traditional Japanese houses. " Alright everyone! Enjoy the osen." Akazawa~Bucho tells us. I decide to walk around and see the area of the place while everyone runs to the osen. There are lot of paints and other art as I walk pass them. " Echizen?" I turn around and see Seigaku. " Eh? You guys are here too?" Surprise. " Ahh......" Shusuke says. " Cool" I smile. " Why are you alone?" Shusuke ask. " Well, everyone went to the osen. I decide to look around the place then go in." I explain. " Ah..soka, Well we're about to go there, wanna come?" " I`ll pass Fuji~San. Thanks anyways." I walk away. I turn to go into a other direction. I stop and did not move. _WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!_ I _see a certain_ red hair boy I like coming my way. I turn around and walk fast away from him. I run into someone. " Sunimasen(soo-nee-mah-sehn ~I'm sorry/excuse me)" I look up and see a guy with the same hair style but the color is gray. " Oh Echizen your here too?" That person ask. " Do I know you?" " Huh?"

End of chapter


	4. Secret

Japanese Review:  
Tachi(tah-chee ~formal way to make a word plural)  
Osen(oh-sehn ~a hot spring)  
Nan desu ka? (nahn-des-kah? ~what is it)  
Soka(Sou-kah ~I see)  
Sugoi ne?(soo-go-ee neh ~Awesome)  
Sunimasen(soo-nee-mah-sehn ~I'm sorry/excuse me)

Suffixes:  
Sama(sah-mah)~really formal for men and women  
San(sah-n)~formal for men and women  
Kun(koo-n_~boys  
Chan(chah-n)~girls and younger boys

" Huh?" The guy with gray hair says. " Echizen, Its Ore~Sama(oh-leh ~a very way of say I **Its for boys/men only**) Atobe Keigo!!!" " Sorry I don't know you..." I walk away from him.

~Atobe Keigo`s POV

" What's up, Atobe?" A boy says. " Nothing, Oshitari..... I think Ryoma have amnesia." " Really? Why?" " He don't remember who I am." " Thats strange...... I`ll ask his teammates what's going on." I walk to the osen and see Seigaku. I bump into someone. It's Ryoma. " Atobe? What are you doing here." " Well I- .....wait, remember me?" " Yeah? I remember I beating you badly at the tournament not to long ago." Ryoma smirks. A vein vessel appears on my forehead and the corner of my mouth twitch. " Well, just a minute ago. You said you didn't know who I was." " No, I didn't. I didn't see you until just now...." " Don't plays games with me, boy." Atobe says angrily. " I think you got me confused with the other Echizen Ryoma." " What? How is that possible! Two Ryomas! You have got to be kidding me!!!" " No joke....." Ryoma walks away.

~Echizen Ryoma(St. Rudolph)`s POV  
~Dinner Time.

I sit down with Yuta, who sits cross from me. Then Shusuke comes and sit on the left side. " Echizen play a game of tennis after dinner." " Sure, why not. I love making you cry." I smirk. A vein vessel pops up on Yuta's forehead. " URUSAI(oo-luu-sI ~shut up)!!!! I do not cry!" I laugh. " Kawaii ne? Ryoma~Chan" Shusuke comments. " Don't say that, Fuji~San." I looked away, blushing a little. " Oh! So you remember him! but Not me!" Keigo shouts as he walks by. " Oh...that reminds me, Fuji~San who is this guy?" I ask him. " That is Atobe Keigo, Bucho of Hyotei Gakuen tennis team." " Ahh....soka. Please to me you, Atobe~San. I'm Echizen Ryoma." I smile cutely with my eyes kinda half open and sparkles, glitter appears around me. " (O~O|||) Uhhhh.......suh-suh-same herrrre......" Keigo Stutters and then shakes his head. Keigo looks away. I finish eating my dinner and goes to the tennis court for a quick game.

~after game

" Game set won by Echizen Ryoma. 6-love(0)." Shusuke shouts. I smirk. " Told you, you would lose. Mada mada dane." He and I walk up to the net. "It was a good game. Even you though you have no chance of winning against me." " I kno- HEY! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR SEMPAI!" " Why yes!Yes it is!" I chuckle. " Why nice game Echizen." Shusuke kiss me on the cheek. It shocks everyone especially me the most! " Aniki......?" Yuta says. " uh- Nan desu ok?" Shusuke asks. I look away blushing a little. " Wow! Shusuke....I never knew you were gay......" A guy with white hair and black underneath. " I'm not! I guess well......." Shusuke looks a away a little angry. "Daijobu desu(it's alright) Fuji~San. I don't mind." I smile cutely and sparkles around. Shusuke looks shock and draws back. " Ahh...soka." He looks away blushing. " OI! WHAT ARE YOU GUY STILL DOING HERE!!!!! GET INSIDE!!!!!"The old lady, who seems to be a couch, yells at us. " HAI!!!!" We run inside.

~3 am

Everyone was sleeping except me. I grab some clothes and I quietly sneak out of the room and go into the osen. I take all of my clothes off. I wash myself and get in to the osen. " Ahhhh....." I sigh relaxingly. " Arei(ah-lay ~Oh/huh)? Ryoma Echizen?" A deep voice says. My eyes wides, but I didn't turn around. In shock as I am, I cross my arms to cover myself. I hear that person gets in the Osen and I turn myself in the other direction quickly. I see that my towel is all the way over by my clothes. Face turns pale. " Oi! What's wrong with you?" I turn my head a little and see the person I never really want see, Atobe Keigo. " What's with that look? Are you hiding something."His face gets closer to mine. " Hmmm..." He wonders. " Anyways Why are you here at 3 in the morning??" I ask him angrily. " It's noisy when everyone is up and in the osen. I thought it would be quieter if I come later in the night. Wait a minute... Why are you here then?" He ask me. " Same thing." I reply in a stuck up tone. _Leave! damn it! _" Why are you covering you chest? We're guys its alright to see each other naked." He try to grab my wrist and I use my foot to pushes him in to the water. " HEY!!!" " Shhhhhh!!! You'll wake everyone up...! And its going to be noisy in here." I tell him in a whisper shout. " If your going to be loud then get out!" " Fine I will, I have never meta very rude and weird guy before." Keigo gets out of the water and leaves the Osen. I sigh relaxingly. Then gets out of the Osen and grabs my towel and wrap it around my body. Keigo comes back. I gasp and my towel just falls down. His eyes widen and he quickly looks away blushing. I quickly grab the towel and wrap it around my body again. Blushing really really red Like Eiji's hair with my eyes close and face kinda scrunch up. " Sorry, I forgot my things." He fast walks and grabs him things and leaves. _Oh no.........Atobe knows I'm a girl!!  
_

_  
End of Chapter_


	5. To Love or Not To Love

_Nihon(nee-hou-n) Review~  
Ore~Sama(oh-leh ~a very way of say I **Its for boys/men only**)  
Urusai(oo-luu-sI ~shut up)!!!!  
Daijobu desu(it's alright)  
Arei(ah-lay ~Oh/huh)_

.  
~Next day

Everyone is at the tennis court ready to play tennis. I am a nervous wreck, but didn't show it. Thinking about if Keigo is going to reveal my secret or not. I'm walking back and forth. " What's wrong?" Shusuke ask. " O nothing." I lie. Its not like I can tell him that Keigo knows I'm a girl. Then Shusuke will know then another after another. Soon I'll be kicked off the team and wear girl's uniform! " You sure? You seem like a nervous wreck." Shusuke sounds concern. " Lay off Fuji." Keigo butts in and put his hand on my shoulder. Then walks away with him pulling me away.

_ " Don't worry about last night. I didn't really see anything at all. So no need to be a nervous wreck because everyone is more worry about you than you worrying about me finding out that your a girl. Your secret is safe with me." He says with out looking at me. " Oh Ok.... wait........You said didn't see anything then how did you know I'm a girl?!!" " Well Ore~Sama...." " TEME!!!!(teh-meh ~you in a very rude way/you bastard) YOU DID LOOK!!!" " Only for a sec.(^^;;)" " THATS STILL LOOKING!!!!! I`M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" " Kuso(koo-sou ~shit **say it for yourself**)...." Keigo runs away. " HEY GET BACK HERE, ATOBE KEIGO!!!!!" I angrily yell at him while chasing him. A couple of guys grabs me and Keigo. " Hey! whats up with you guys?" I was too busy angrily death glaring Keigo to notice who was talking to me. " Betsuni(beh-tsoo-nee ~nothing/not really)......." I tell this person in an icy cold way. Everyone except me~(-_-|||)._

~night

I lay on the futon. My eyes starts to slowly close. Then I fall asleep.

~Shusuke Fuji's POV

" Aiyaa....." I sigh. " Donshita no(Dou-n-shee-tah nou ~what's wrong), Fuji?" Eiji ask me." Betsuni.....Ore wa(another way of saying I *for boys)........never mind." " If you say so...."Eiji leaves and I walk into a room. " Uh... Wrong roo- arei, Ryoma?" _Kawaii... Ryoma looks so cute when he's sleeping. __I softly chuckle. I close the door behind me and quietly walk towards him. " nnnngg..." Ryoma groaned in his sleep. I stare at him. Then I blush and turn my head with my eye close tightly. __Too cute!__I slowly turn back my head. I'm blushing really red. __May I...... __I lean over Ryoma and move my face close to his. Puckering my lips a bit. Moving closer and closer to his lips._

_ " HAHAHAHAHAH!!! OISHI YOU CAN`T CATCH ME!!!!! " A voice from the other side of the wall. (o_o!!!) I quickly move back. I blush even more with an annoy look. __What am I doing??I-I-I........I'm despicable. Yet........ chikusho..... I don't know what to do anymore. I love him yet I can't. I don't want to get hurt. Will he willingly be gay for me? Not that I am... Or maybe I am!?(_ |||) No....no....I am not gay.....I am not gay!!! But still...He's so cute and I feel my heart pounding so fast whenever I'm near him. Have I fallen for him?__I look at Ryoma with a sad look. I put my hand over my mouth. " Fuji?" A voice calls me. (O_O!!!!) I turn my head. " Saeki?" I look at a boy with white hair and black underneath,in shock. " What are you doing here?" " I was about to ask you the same thing." Saeki tells me. " Umm... lets leave so we don't wake Ryoma up.(^_^;;)" I tell Saeki. " Ok?" __He and I left the room. Before I leave out the door, I take a quick glance at Ryoma. I leave the room._

~later in the night.  
~Ryoma Echizen's(St. Rudolph) POV

I wake up and get up from the futon. I see everyone asleep. I grab some clothes and towels along with bath stuff. I quietly walk out the door and into the osen. I take off my clothes off and wash myself. Then I wrap the towel around my body and gets in the osen._ Ok! This time if anyone comes in, I won't be expose that I'm a girl. You know...I should really go to the girls side, But the girls side isn`t open though. There are only guys here.(-w-;;;)__ " Ryoma? You're in here?" I turn my head and see Keigo. __Kuso!__Oh wait....He knows I'm gir- Chikusho! I'm in trouble now!!! He probably going to rape me. __A giant vein pops on my forehead." Don't worry....I'm not going to do anything to you. Now turn your head, so I can wash myself without you staring. Unless you want to see. I can give you a show." Keigo smirks. I turn my head quickly. " HELL NO!!! LIKE I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED!!!" I shout and blushing with my eyes closed. He laughs. _

_I heard the water turn on and then starts to sing. __What the hell? Why is he singing.... huh... its not that bad....__I close my eyes and listen to him sing." You enjoy the song?" I quickly open my eyes and turn my head. I see Keigo get in the osen with a short towel around his waist. " Not bad....." " Oh really?" He whisper in my ear in a weird, sexy way which it annoyed me.(o.o!!!) I use my foot to push him away from me. " DON`T DO THAT!!!!!" " Why not? The other girls would have loved it." " Well __I'm__ not like other girls!!" " True...." Keigo movers closer to me. " You're more interesting." He says smirking as he lightly touches my leg upward. I punch him in the face. " DON`T TOUCH ME EITHER, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" " HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ORE~SAMA!!!" He puts his hand over his face. I step out of the osen. " YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I DIDN`T KILL YOU!!!" I walk away with my stuff, angrily. I found an empty room which seems that no one was using it. I let the towel fall and I grab dry towel and dry my self clean. I put my underwear. " So you found my room....." A voice says in a evil way. My eyes wides. __Chikusho!! This is Atobe Keigo`s room?!?!?!?!_


	6. Unforgivable

_I stand there with my bare back facing him in shock. I dare not moving not even a centimeter. I hear the door closed and foot steps coming closer and closer to me. Then a soft warm air blows in my ear. I jump over a little. I turn my head and just stare at him with my eyes widen. I use my arms to cover my chest and look away blushing. " Kawaii ne? Kawaii.." a certain gray hair male smirks. Then Keigo turns me around and forced me on the bed. A pair of lips roughly yet passionate on my lips. I stare at him in shock. It's hard to push him off of me with his hands holding both my wrist. The pair of lips starts kissing down on the side of my neck. I close my eyes tight, but unable to keep a few tears from coming down from my eyes. I have no strength to try and stop him. __No.....please stop.....__ No words comes out of my mouth and even the tiniest sound comes out. Nothing. Keigo starts nibbling my neck. I decide not struggle anymore since there is no way I get him off of me. Keigo notices that I'm not struggling anymore. _

_He look at me and see that I'm crying. " Right I`ll stop...." He kisses my forehead. I quickly open my eyes and blink a few times to get a clearer vision." We'll do it when you want too." His tone is soft when he whispers in my eyes. " Hopefully soon." Keigo gets off of me and I got off of the bed. I grab my clothes and put them on. " Why don't you spend the rest of the night here. That way your teammates wouldn't question you on why you still up so late. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you...." I still couldn't speak. With a single nod, I walk over to his bed and lay down next to him with the blanket over me. I'm about to wipes tears when Keigo already beat me to it. He wipes my tears away with his thumb and smiles. " night....." He turns of the light. " Night..." Is all I finally could say. We both fall asleep._

~Morning

I wake by someone shaking me. " Ryoma...Wake up." I open my eyes and see Keigo. " Go away." I turn on my side pulling the blanket over my head. Keigo gets angry and pull the blanket off of me." GET UP NOW!" " and If I don't?" "Ore~Sama will make a repeat of last night." I stare at him with my eyes widen. Then glare. " you wouldn't......" "Ore~Sama would....." He smirks evilly. I Look away. I got up from the bed and I'm about to leave while Keigo puts his arms out to prevent me from leaving. " Ore~Sama said wake up not wake up and leave. Ore~Sama want a kiss first then you can leave." " Hell no..." I move over and walk to the door. Keigo grabs my wrist and pin me against the wall. " Ore~Sama said he wants a kiss and he's going to get it." He says in a threatening kind of way and force a kiss on me. I kicked him in the stomach which make him fall on the floor. " Mada mada dane..." I smirk and walk out of the room. 

_  
I meet up with my teammates. " Hey, where were you last night?" Yuta asks me. " Umm....Tennis court....." " You practiced all night?" I nodded. " Really Ryoma~Kun ...." Hajime smirks. " I have your tennis bag right here..." He shows me." Why don't you tell us the truth..." " What truth?" I turn my head. " Shusuke~Kun? Morning." I smile with my close. " Uh- Morning." Shusuke~He's__ too cute. __I see Shusuke blushing a little across the nose. " Kawaii." I wink at him. Shusuke blushes more. "Hey don't-" " Stop flirting with other boys when you're with me." Keigo comes smirking and interrupts Hajime. My teammates and Shusuke looks at me then Keigo back and forth in shock. " I'm not with him...." I tell them in disbelief. " I'm with Shusuke...." Shusuke stares at me in more surprise as I hook our arms together. Shusuke~__OMG! I- now my chance to tell Ryoma how I feel. __" Ryo-" " Oh really? Then why did you spent the night with my room making sweet love with me." Keigo interrupts Shusuke. Everyone stares at him. " I did not such thing! It was more like raping!" I shout at him with anger. Shusuke~__No way....those two couldn't have.......__Shusuke becomes sad. Yuta~__Poor Ryoma, Getting rape with Atobe. __Hajime~__Very interesting.....__ Hajime smirk. Shinya Yanagisawa~ __Ewww.....Gay sex dane__..... (Author, Shira: HAHAHA I just had too XD) _

_  
" Oi! Whats going on?" A white spike hair in a ponytail asks us. Behind him are his teammates" __Shusuke, who is that guy and those people?" " They're from Rikkai, that is Nio Masaharu, the white spiked hair guy, Sanada Genichiro, the one with a cap on, Yanagi Renji, the one with short brown here and eyes closed, Yukimura Seiichi has the bluish black hair, Kuwahara Jackal is the bald guy, Kirihara has the messy black hair, Yagyu Hiroshi is the one with glasses, and lastly Marui Bunta, one with really really red hair." Shusuke whispers to me. _

_" Oh, arigato." I smile with sparkling/glittery background. (o~o;;;) Shusuke quickly looks away, blushing. " What the hell? Whats with the sparkling/glittery background?" Masaharu says. " HEY FUJI! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY GIR-GUY!!!" Keigo shouts. Rikkai stare at us in shock. " Atobe.... Your gay?" Sanada chokes and stares at him. " Of course no- ~__Wait...Ryoma's secret....~__I mean yes I am..Ore~Sama is in love with Echizen Ryoma." " WTF!?!??!" Seigaku shouts also everyone else. We all have out mouth drops especially me. " WOW Echizen(Seigaku)!I didn't know you had a lover?" Eiji shouts. " I don't....I think he's talking about the other Ryoma." Ryoma(Seigaku) says. " Yes Ore~Sama is in love with St. Rudolph's Echizen Ryoma. Right Ryoma?"Keigo look at me, but I'm already disappeared with Shusuke. " Eh? Where is Ryoma and Shusuke?" Everyone in that place searches with their eyes well mostly everyone. _

_  
Shusuke and I are running very far from there. Then we finally stop. " Thanks Shusuke for pulling me out of there." He laughs. " No problem, but there something I want to ask. Did you and Atobe did um.....you know....together?" Shusuke looks away blushing really red. " No....He stop after he kissing me on the neck." " Soka!" Shusuke looks at me relieves. I smile. " I'm just as relieved at you are. Thank god, didn't go any farther then at. I don't to just my virginity to him. I mean I lost my first kiss because of him." " Sunimasen...." " Daijobu desu, Shusuke~Kun" " Ano,Ryoma, Ore wa(*another way of saying 'I', less formal for guys)...."_

_  
End of chapter._


	7. A Twisted Game

_"_ Ano, Ryoma, Ore wa....." I look at Shusuke. " Nan desu ka, Shusuke~Kun?" He comes closer to me and put his hands on my should pulling me closer to him. His lips gently places of mine. A few seconds later, we brake apart." Ore wa.....Kimi ni daisuki desu(keemee-nee dah-ee-skee dehs~I like you)" I jump and my eyes wides._ Shusuke~Kun likes me? ~blushing~I like Bunta though.....wait I'm a girl being a boy, doesn't that mean Shusuke is gay?_ " Shusuke~Kun.... Sunimasen..... I like someone else...." Shusuke opens his eyes and raise his head. " Nani?" Looks hurt. " Sunimasen, I like-" " Oi! Echizen, Fuji~Sempai! I found you!"Momo shouts. " MOMO!" Shusuke shouts. " Momoshiro~Kun!" I shout. " Hey Echizen, call me Momo or Momo~Chan." Momo smiles. " Ah...Hai...."I nod." Come on, Everyone is waiting us."

We walk into a large room with friends and other teammates. " Aniki, Echizen, where were you?" I look at Shusuke and he looks at me. Then look at Yuta." Around.." I tell him with no emotions. " Well lets play a game." Masaharu smirks. " Truth or dare." (- _-|||)_ This can't be good. "_ I'm out." I step back. " What? Why Ryoma~Chan?" Bunta asks as he jumps right in front of me. " I don't want to play because I'm tired, Bunta~Kun. Maybe next time." " Awww.....but I want to get to know you a little more?" He says with a cute face. I look away blushing a little. " I-uh am going to bed." Fast walking to the door. Shusuke notices something. I'm at the door about to leave when Bunta grabs my wrist. " Let go!" " Iie!" I look at him mad. " Let go!" " Iie, not till you tell me why you won't play." " HOTTOITE-KURE-YO(hout-tou-ee-teh-koo-leh-yo ~leave me alone *for boys to use. * girls: hottoite-yo)!!! I told you I'm tired." " Let him go.....When he leaves, I'll tell you everything about him." Keigo smirks. I turn my head and glare at Keigo." Never mind, I'm staying.."_ He better not say anything about the secret....._ Everyone gets into a circle. I'm in between Shusuke and Bunta. _Oh boy.....Hopefully Shusuke will forget about me saying who I like. No.... usually boys, who have their heart broken, will remember. Damn....._

" Ryoma..." " Huh? what?" I snap out of trans. " Me?" " Yes you, my love." Keigo points at me. " Truth or dare?" Everyone looks at me. " Duh- no tru- no dar-" " PICK SOMETHING ALREADY!!" Keigo shouts. I lower my head and blush. Shusuke~He's too cute(/// ) " I umm...choose..umm..." Keigo~She's too cute. " Dare," " Dare huh...?" _I'm safe from telling the truth about something, but.....I don't know what Keigo is going to make me do. I hope is not something to reveal that I'm a girl....._ "Ore~Sama dare you to.. mm... What does Ore~Sama want you to do?" Keigo look at me smirking. I jump a little when I make eye contact with him. Oh this can't be good. Then I give him a If-you-make-me-still-the-secret-I'm-going-to-kill-you death glare." Is it me or does the air in here just really heavy?" Bunta whispers to Masaharu. " I don't know whats going to happen with this dare, but I know this is going to be good or a horrid moment." He whispers back. " Dare you to make sweet love to me." Keigo say it very proudly" WHAT THE HELL!?!??!!?" Everyone screams of confusion_._

" I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!" I shouted at him. " Ahh...my love, its a dare. Unless you want to go for truth? Can you really handle a question that could ruin a certain something?" Keigo evilly smirks. I look at him horrified. Everyone else looks horrified" Oi! Atobe, that is too much!" Shusuke gets mad. " What you so mad about, Fuji? Its not like you like Ryoma, right? or Love?" I look at Shusuke a bit sad, Shusuke gives Keigo a death glare, and Keigo just looks at us back and forth." SO WHAT IF I DO?? Yes I too love Echizen Ryoma!" Everyone stare at Shusuke shock except me. I look away, sadly. " Well then, I guess it's a battle for love and the Prize is this sweet Echizen Ryoma." Keigo says as walks over to me and lifts my head with an index finger. " Katsu no wa(kah-tsoo no wah)Ore~Sama(~the winner will be me)" Keigo smirks. " Don't think so...." Shusuke smirks. " CHOTTO MATTE!!!! YOU ARE GUYS GAY!?! ECHIZEN RYOMA IS A BOY REMEMBER!!!" Akaya shouts. In the end, Keigo and Shusuke just glares at each other.

End of Chapter


	8. Distrubance

**I'm writing in present sense *cuz I wanted to

~Morning

I wake up with massive headache because of last night. _Greeeeaaat.... _I sigh. I walk out of the room to brush my teeth. When I'm inside the bathroom, everyone are also up. " Ohaiyo, Echizen." Yuta greets. " Ohaiyo gozaimasu" in a half asleep tone. After brushing my teeth and stuff, I walk to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. I didn't really have an appetite so I give to to Momo since I know he is a big eater. " ARIGATO ECHIZEN!!!" Momo makes a big smile. " Its not a problem, I'm just not hungry." " HEY LETS ALL GO INTO THE OSEN!!!!" Bunta shouts. " I`ll pass...." I walk away. " Hey come to..." Ryoma suggests. " no, Its ok." I'm about to leave when Bunta grabs my wrist. " As your friend I command you!" " I don't want to want to and YOU CAN`T MAKE ME!!!!" " But...But... I love you and I want you too." I look at him totally in shock, pull my wrist away from his grip and runs away. " Fm mm... That Ryoma....." Bunta says to himself. " He's always like that... Every time I ask him to take a shower with me, he always runs away, I'm going to get him one way or another. He will be in the osen with me." Bunta smirks. " Now I understand why he runs away from you..." Ryoma(Seigaku) says. " Yeah..... HEY!!!" Bunta gets mad. " WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!!?!?" Ryoma chuckles. " No...no... nothing." " Hmpf" Bunta walks away.

I stop running and I'm breathing heavily. " I think I have gone far enough to get away from Bunta. Hopefully he didn't follow me." " What the hell are you talking about." I turn around and see Keigo. " Atobe??" " Yes, its me." He says it proudly. " I'm outta here." starts to walk away. " Wait, Hold on." he grabs my wrist. " Let go..." I say to him coldly. " lets get into the osen together." " Hell no..." " Why? Its not like you have anything to hide, beside I already seen everything." Keigo smirks. I give him a death glare. " Also I know you're a girl. Think of it as a great way to bond with your future husband." " WHAT!?! I`M NOT MARRYING YOU!!!" I get really angry and walks away. Then sees Ryoma. " Ryoma?" " Yes.. Are you alright?" He ask in a concern way. " Yeah..I'm just running away from Atobe." Ryoma gives me a question look. " Ryoma? Where are you?" " Kuso... its Atobe..." " Oh no...." I tackle Ryoma to the ground behind the bush and cover his mouth. " Hmm!" " Shh... or I'll be in trouble." I whisper in his ear. Keigo is near the bush and looking around. " Hmm...Where is Ryoma~Chan." Keigo sighs sadly and keeps on walking. I look around and see that he is gone. I remove my hand from Ryoma's mouth. " Ok he's gone." " Ok... Umm... Ryoma can you get off of me?" I see that I'm still on top of Ryoma. " Oh.. Sorry." A little shade of red appears on my face. Ryoma gets off of the ground.

" ECHIZEN THERE YOU ARE!!!!" " O kuso! Its Ato- No wait its Shusuke." I turn my head and see Shusuke running towards us. " Ryoma.... and Ryoma..." " Hey" Ryoma says. " What are you guys doing?" Shusuke asks. " Hiding." I answer. " From?" " Atobe..." Ryoma answers. " Ahh...I understand." Shusuke chuckles. " Hey, you two want to go to the osen?" " I`ll pass..." Ryoma says. " Same here, Gomen Shusuke~Kun." I give him an I'm sorry look. " Oh Ok..." Shusuke be comes a bit sad and he walks away. " Why didn't you go?" I ask Ryoma. " I just wanted to be with you..." He says plainly. " Ok?" I smile. " What do you want to do?" " Its getting late. Lets go back to the house." " Yeah. Lets go back before a search party starts looking for us." I laugh. Then link our arms and walk to the house. Bunta notices us and comes running towards us. " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? Bunta acting like a worry mother. " Walk and running. Mainly running." " Training Huh?" Hajime smirks. " Umm.... Sure...." I say to him in a unsure way. " Good. Everyone you should follow Ryoma as a good example." My team glares at me. " Alright, thats go get from sleep." Our bucho commands us. I put my futon next to Yuta and lay on the it, trying to sleep.

~later in the night.

I toss and turn on the futon. _Aahhhggg... Why can't I sleep. Everyone else is asleep except me. You know what... I'm going to take a bath to relax myself. _I get up, grabs a few towel and leaves the room.

~in the Osen room.

I take all of my clothes off and gets in the osen. I move the towel near me on the floor. Then I sit in the water. I sigh relaxingly. I take a small towel into the water, twist it and then put it on my head. My face becomes red across the middle of my face. Then the thought of Ryoma came to my mind. _Hmmm.. lately Ryoma have been acting weird. He is smiling more then usual. It kinda makes him kinda cute. _Remembers his smile. I blush with a small smile on my face. _What if Ryo- Nahh.... he would never be gay... _" Ahhhgggg...." I hold my breath and go under water.

~Ryoma's POV

" I can't sleep..." I lay on the futon wide awake. _I'm going for a walk. _When I'm outside, I sit on the bench and look at the stars.

Ryoma(me)'s POV

" Braaahhhh......" gets up from the water. " that didn't make me feel better." " So you in here..." a familiar voice whispers in my ear. " AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I scream in a low tone.

" Huh?? What was that? Its coming from the Osen." Ryoma says.

" ATOBE?!?!!?" I stand up and cover my chest. The water covers my waist and below. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!?!?!" " Ore~sama is always here when you are in the osen." I glare at him. " ATOBE!!! RYOMA????" We turn our heads and see Ryoma. " Ryoma??" I look at in shock. Keigo glares at Ryoma(Seigaku). " Ryoma Go away..." " No..." Ryoma glares at Keigo. " Leave Ryoma alone!" " I didn't do anything to him. Mind your own business and leave!!!" Keigo gets angry. " I can go what ever I want!" Keigo~_Damn.....this kid is sooooo stubborn. I have to get rid of him....ah- _" If you don't get out, I`ll rape you!!" I look at Keigo weirdly. " Ch...like that will make me leave..." Ryoma says in a you're pathetic tone. Keigo~S_hit...Ryoma secret is going to be ruined....." _Keigo puts an arm behind him and signaling me to get underwater. I notice it and quickly gets underwater. " Atobe, what are you doing." Ryoma asks. " Nothing..." Keigo walk over to Ryoma and picks him up onto his shoulder. Then takes him out of the osen room. He puts him down and block the door. " Hey!!" Ryoma gets angry. I see that they're gone. I get out of the water and grabs the towel to dry myself off. _Thanks Keigo I owe you one. _

" Don't tell me you that to see Ryoma naked, do you? You little perv." Keigo smirks. " What are you gay?" " What?!?!" Ryoma looks away blushing. Keigo laughs.

I put on my clothes and walk out of the osen. " Ryoma..? Keigo..?" " Done...? Well I'll be leaving. I need my beauty sleep." Keigo walks away, waving without looking back. " Ryoma?" Ryoma looks at me with concern. " What is it?" " I- never mind its nothing." He looks away. I walk close to him. " Kawaii..." I smile and walk away. " Wai-" I'm gone before he is about to say something. I start to look for Keigo and find him in the lounge room alone. " Hey Keigo..." He turns his head. " Ryoma? What's up?" " I want to thank you for getting rid of Ryoma before he found out about the secret of me being a girl." he smiles and I look down. " I owe you one." He puts in a finger under my chin and lift my head up. " Then marry me..." Keigo smirks. " (- -;;;) No...." I say to him plainly and looks away. Then I sigh. " Hope Ryoma isn`t suspicious about me being a girl. Then tells everyone." " Yea me too..." I look at him. " Why?" " Because I can't torture about you being a girl." " You ass..." " A Sexy ass." Keigo smirk. I push him away from me. " Well I'm going to bed." " Then join me." " No!" I walk away to my room.


	9. Help?

WEEEEEE!!! the latest and new chapter ^^

~Morning

After getting up from the futon, I walk into the cafeteria to get breakfast and sit down at a random table. A few minutes later, Keigo sits down next to me.

" I was thinking about having our honeymoon in Hawaii."

" I'm not marrying you, Atobe, even if I owe you." I tell him in a very cold tone.

" Ohaiyo." Ryoma down next to me.

Keigo looks at Ryoma(Seigaku) with disgust. Then he looks back at me and notices something. Keigo whispers in my ear. " Did you forget to wear you wear your bra? Because you chest is showing."

I look at him in shock. " I think I did... No wait, I did wear it."

After a few seconds later, both our eyes widens.

" I guess someone is still at puberty." Keigo teases and looking up and down my body. A vein vessel pops out on my forehead and I slap Keigo really hard. " OOOOWWWW!!!!" He shouts in pain.

" PERVERT!!" I shout as I get up from my seat, leaving him. Everyone stares at Keigo and me back and forth. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I take off my shirt and see that my chest is bigger than usual. _Damn it! Keigo is right... unfortunately. _I sigh. _It's never a good thing when Keigo is right... _A knock comes from the door.

" Ryoma, are you ok?" familiar voice asks.

" Umm... yes I am!" I quickly put on my shirt. _I guess I have to wear my jacket from now on until I can buy a new bra. _I unlock and the door opens it to see Ryoma. " You need to use the bathroom?" being all innocent. " Sorry it took me so long."

" Oh no... It's fine. Just want to see if you're alright that's all." Ryoma said plainly.

" I'm ok." I fake a smile. Ryoma smiles back. _OF COURE I'T NOT ALRIGHT!!! I`M GOING TO BE EXPOSE AS A GIRL!!!! _I calmly walk into my room and grab my jacket. Then I put it on as I walk out the door. I see my team and I run over to them.

" Hey Ryoma~Kun, aren't you hot in that jacket?" Hajime asks.

" No." I smile.

" Its like 94 degrees though..." Yuta says.

" Let me help you." Hajime walks over and starts to unzip my jacket.

" No, I'm alright! I am really!" I shout as I push him off of me.

" If you say so..." Hajime stops.

I quickly zip up my jacket. _I really need to get a new bra..._

" Hey!" Ryoma greets.

" Hey." I smile.

" Echizen~Kun, why are you so cheery when you near our Ryoma, Nfn?" Hajime questions. " Are you, dare I say, in love with our Ryoma?"

Both Ryoma and I look at Hajime in shock.

" Nfn... My calculations are correct..." He smirks.

We both have no comment on it.

" It seems there is some to be some kind of competition among us and that is the fight for love of our dear Ryoma. I highly suggest that if you want him, you better not make a wrong move or Atobe~Kun, Fuji~Kun, and as well as some others, who won't admit it, but wants Ryoma, will steal him away." Hajime walks away with a creepy smiling face. " Ikuze, Ryoma~Chan."

" Mizuki~Sempai....." I look at Mizuki~Sempai with confusion.

After a hard work of tennis practice, Everyone decides to go the osen and relax. Of course, I didn't go. Although, Keigo tries to persuade me to go. You know me, I punch him and yelling at him saying no.

" NNHHHHGG!" Keigo shouts as he wraps his arms around his stomach.

" ARE YOU STUPID? LET ME ANWSER FOR YOU, YES!" I shout.

" Well, a simple no would have been ok. You didn't have to punch me. I was only teasing you! ….mataku..."

" Hmpf..." I walk out house the house. After 20 minutes of walking in the forest near by, I wound up getting lost. " Where am I?" I ask myself. I keep on walking and find a lake. I reach my hand out to touch the water. "The water is very warm." I look around and see that no one is here. I start to take off my clothes and enter into the water. The lake is very clean, but some reason the water is milky white. Also, it makes my skin all soft and silky. I relaxed for a little bit when I start to hear foot steps and rustling of the leaves. I quickly reach for my clothes and see Shusuke. " Shusuke~Kun?"

" Ryoma..." Shusuke smiles. " Ano... What are you doing here?"

My face goes pale. " I-I-I should be asking you that!"

" Wow, this osen is really big. Mind if I join you?" Shusuke asks sweetly.

" Sure..." I tell him in a calm tone. _WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?! WHY DID I SAY YES!??!?! MY SECRET IS GOING TO BE EXPOSE!!!!!!!!!!!! ~panicking_

Shusuke takes off his clothes and comes into the osen. " This feelings nice. Ne Ryoma?"

" Nn..." I turn away from Shusuke.

" Ryoma? Is something wrong?"

" No, not at all.(^_^;;)" I turn my head and turn back. There is an awkward silence for while until Shusuke cup my face with his hands and pulls me into a light kiss.

"I still have feelings for you even though you rejected me. I don't know who you like, but I will work hard to make you fall for me." Shusuke says it sincerely.

I just stare at him. _Oh no... It's just like what Mizuki~Sempai said. _" Shusuke, I-"

"Yes, I am very determined to make you mine."

" I'm sorry Shusuke, please leave." I turn my head with a sad look.

Shusuke's heart sunk. "But I-"

" JUST LEAVE, PLEASE!!!" I shout without looking at him.

"Ryoma...I understand." Shusuke gets out of the osen as he tries to hold back the tears.

_No, Shusuke, you will never understand..._

I quickly move behind the giant rock in the water and quiet let the tears flow.

~Fuji Shusuke's POV

I bend down to get my clothes and I realize something. _What am I doing? I am not giving up! My love for Ryoma is greater than anything else. _I get back in the water and move to where Ryoma is.

" There you are."

" Shusuke? I told you to leave."

" I 'm not giving up that easily." I place my lips of him and put a hand on a right side of Ryoma's face. I slip my tongue into his mouth. Ryoma moans a little.

~Echizen Ryoma's POV

_I'm so happy that I still have my arms around my chest. I need to get him off of me, but if I do my chest will show and I can't push him off with one hand. Ahh... I don't know what to do. Someone help. _

Shusuke deepens the kiss by putting one arm around my waist. Then starts feeling my back as he move his lips down towards my neck.

" Ryoma, your skin is so soft and silky." Shusuke said it in a whisper. He starts to lick my neck. The heat of the tongue makes my body shiver as it realize how cold my body is.

"Shu-Shu-Shusuke" I manage to say.

" What is it." The Angelic boy asks.

"Puh-puh-pulease st-st-stop." I stutter. " Something bad is going to happen if you don't stop."

Shusuke just stares at me. "How? There is no one here except us."

"It will get worse. Just GO, SHUSUKE!"

"Oi! What is going on here?" A deep male voice speaks. " OH MY GOD! ECHIZEN?! FUJI?!"

Both Shusuke and I turn our heads. My face turns pale.

" Oshitari Yushi!?!" Shusuke questions.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!"

" Oshitari, what are you yelling about?" Keigo appears and turn his turn head. His widens as he saw the two of us.

"Atobe..." Shusuke starts to get angry.

Keigo looks at me and I mouth him the word 'help'. He recognize it's me and says. "Fuji..." Keigo glares at Shusuke. " What do you think you are doing with _my _Ryoma?"

" Your? I don't think so! Ryoma and I are in love with each other." Shusuke holds me close to him.

Keigo gets in the water after he takes most of his clothes off and hands it to Yushi to hold it for him. He comes over and punches Shusuke. " You ok?"

I slightly nodded and blush a little.

" He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Keigo questions as he carries me to where my clothes are. " Oshitari, look away."

" What?" Yushi makes a confuse face.

"Ore~Sama said Turn around and look the other way." the narcissist commands. Yushi did what he is command to do even though he doesn't know why he has to since their all guys.

I hide my face on Keigo's chest. Feeling a little embarrass, My face turns red. Probably a deeper red than Eiji's hair. Keigo looks down at me and smiles. He puts me down and I grabs my clothes. I quickly put them on. The redness of my face won't go away. Keigo also put on his clothes. Yushi, Keigo, and I walk by to the osen. On the way back, I never look up. Keigo puts an arm around my waist. " What's wrong, My love?" Keigo asks. I did not reply. He kisses my forehead. " It's alright. Everything is fine."

"By the way, Atobe, why did you make me turn around?" Yushi asks out of nowhere.

" None of your business." Keigo replies coldly.

" There is something going on and I'm going to find out sooner or later. Rather you tell me or not."

_My secret is getting harder and harder to keep it a secret._


	10. Excuse Me?

~Nighttime

Yushi, Keigo, and I finally arrive at the house. Although, It takes us a while to get back because I need a new bra. Keigo keeps distracting Yushi so I can buy one. I leave the guys to go change. When I am in the room, I sigh. _I have to be extremely careful now. Who knows how long before the secret is revealed. I need to stay away from Shusuke. I was sooo close on being discovered. _I take shirt and bra. I grab the new one and put I on. I take my old one and hide it my bag. I put a new shirt. Then a knock comes.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Does it fit?" Keigo ask as he leans on the door frame.

" Of course it does! I tried it on before I bought it, baka!"

"Hmpf..." He walks closer to me and hold me in his arms. "I feel that we should continue what we did nights ago." Keigo leans his head towards mine, ready to kiss me, when someone slide the door very loudly. It makes us jump a little.

" WHAT THE HELL!?!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!" Sanada Genichiro yells as he freaks out. I punch Keigo off of me.

" Nothing, just almost being raped by that moron." I point at Keigo. Genichiro's face is still pale. Genichiro~_Are they seriously gay? I never though that- I mean Atobe did say that he was in love with Ryoma, but I didn't think that- _

"What's wrong, Sanada?" I ask. I wave in front of his gave. No response. Then I slap him across the face. Genichiro scream.

" What was that for?!" He shouts.

" You won't answer me."

" I-"

"Hey Echizen! Get packing! We are leaving tomorrow morning." Yuta comes in the room and interrupts Genichiro.

" Fine, Sempai." I reply.

Yuta looks at Genichiro. " What happened to you?"

" It's nothing..." Genichiro replies coldly and he walks out of the room.

I start to pack everything up. I grab my Ipod and start to listen to it.

" Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?(Would you like to sleep with me tonight)*" I softly sing to myself. " Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?(Would you like to sleep with me?)" When I'm done packing, I turn my head to face the guys. The minute I stand up, Keigo glomps me to ground.

" Oui, je veux, mon amour.(Yes, I do my love)" He whispers in my ear. "Ma chambre ou la tienne?

(Your room or mine?)"

"GET OFF OF ME!!" I kick Keigo off of me. "Speak Japanese or English!" I yell at him as I stand up.

"Mon amour, vous ne comprenez pas Fench?(My love, do you not understand French?)" Keigo asks as he stands up

"What?"

" I guess not.." He looks away.

" You are really weird..." I walk out of the room.

~Midnight.

I walk around outside. Joining the beauty of this place.

" Can't sleep?" Keigo appears out of the shadows.

" Must you be everywhere I am? Are you stalking me?"

He walks closer to me and puts an arm around my waist. " Of course not, I don't stalk people."

" I can't wait to leave this place."

" Why?"

" So I can get away from you." I push his arm away. " I'm going to bed..."

Keigo grabs my wrist. " Lets take a bath together one last time."

"I don't think so..."

" You still owe me since I helped you out many times." He smirks.

" Fine..." I tell him in an angry tone.

He smiles and little kisses me. " See you in there." Keigo leaves.

I walk in the osen, already changed and have a towel wrap around me, and see no Keigo. _Is he not coming? I excepted him to be here already... Well it doesn't matter. _I get into the hot water. I close my eyes and relax. I feel that the someone is getting in the osen. I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep and put my head on the person's arm.

"Echizen, wake up." The person shakes me. I wake up. I realize two things. One, I am not in the water. Two, that person isn't Keigo.

" Echizen, you are finally awake!"

I still don't have a clear vision of the guy. I blink a couple more times. I see that it is...

~sorry short chapter

*The song from Lady Marmalade by Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink, and Christina Aguilera.


	11. xXx Christmas Special

Like any other Christmas eve, I sit at a bench and watching people running around like crazy trying to buy the last present or two. I chuckle a little. Sometimes, I wish I am busy like them, but then again I will be a complete mess if that happens.

"Here," A voice comes and a cup of hot cocoa appears on the side of my face. " This will keep you warmed up."

I grab a hold this sweet drink and take a few small sips. " Thanks, Yuta."

"Did you buy your gifts for people like a certain best friend?"

"Maybe...? Who needs to know?" I make a smirk.

Yuta makes a sweat drop on the back of his head.

" My first Christmas in Japan. hmm..." I finished the sweet drink and throw the cup in the trash can. "Lets go home."

~FF to Next Morning

I wake up from a very cold Christmas breeze. I look at the clock. It says 6 am. I groan. I get up from my bed and went to the lounge. I see everyone opening their presents like crazy, wanting to know who give them what kind of presents. "Ohaiyo." I greet them.

" Ohaiyo." They say as they keeping opening their presents.

"There is one for you, Ryoma." Yuta hands me a medium size box with sparkly wrapping wrapper, saying 'Merry Christmas' all over and an card with it.

I open the card and it says,

'_You have been naughty this year, so here is a naughty present for you. _'

"So, who is it from?"

" I don't know. There is no name." I rip the wrapping off and it's a sex game. My face turns pale.

_What kind of a hell of a gift is this?!?_

I look at Yuta. His face is completely red and the others are secretly laugh. I run out of the lounge as fast as I can. I stop running when my pants starts to vibrate. I take out my cellphone and answers it.

"Hey, did you like the gift?" A voice says.

"I should have known you would sent me- wait, I didn't know you were like that!!"

"Do you want play it with me?"

I blush a little. " No, I-"

"C'mon, you might enjoy it."

"Look, ..."

"Meet me at my house."

"What about your-"

"They are out."

"Even-"

" Yes, everyone are out."

I think to myself for a second. "I'm still not playing..."

" Why not?"

"I'm not into sex. This is totally unexpected from you. I never thought... I didn't-."

" It's fine. This will be an experiment for us to try. Hey, it might be fun."

I can feel that smirk on his face. "Don't go over board with the game..." in a low tone.

_WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! I CAN'T PLAY THIS GAME??_

I walk over to his house, feeling extremely heavy hearted and nervous. I had a few dirty looks from people because I am carrying the game. When I am in front of his house, I make a big depressed sigh and ring the door bell. A few seconds, the door opens and I see a smirk on his face. " Wouldn't it be weird to being playing this game with a boy?" I ask him.

"No, ...besides... I know your a girl."

My face goes pale. " Ryo-"

"Oh, I invited a few other people." The Seigaku first year regular cuts me off. Ryoma take my hand pulls into the house.

"Who did you invite?"

"You will know eventually."

We walk into the living. I set the game on the floor. I see four pairs of feet and look up. It is Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichiro, and Fuji Shusuke. How cruel and unusually fate brings them all here. " You shouldn't you guys be with your family?"

"No, They are busy." Keigo simply replies. "and we didn't have anything better to do."

"I'm leaving..." I turn myself around and ready to walk out of the door, but someone grabs my upper arm.

" Oh, no you're not." Ryoma protests. "I told you that it was an experiment. Don't worry, we won't hurt you that much." He winks. "Besides we all know you're a girl. So no harm done"

" I am defiantly leaving." I yank my arm out of his grip and speed walk out of the door, but Shusuke beat me to it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shusuke has an evil look on his face.

"Home..." I make an irritated look and walk pass him. Shusuke pins to the door and whispers in my ear.

"I don't think it would a good idea to run away from us. My sweet darling." He licks my ear.

"Stop, it's disgusting. Ngg... I don't feel like losing my virginity to 5 guys especially in a sex game!!"

Shusuke starts rubbing my upper thigh

"Oi! Fuji! She is not yours!! Ryoma is _**ours**_" Keigo shouts.

~3 mins later

the game is set it up. It is a board game.

Me

Shusuke |Board| Genichiro

Kunimitsu |Game| Keigo

Ryoma

"Here is how to play:You need 3 or more players. A player rolls a die and then move their piece to the number that is rolled. What ever the spot they land on, they must preform it. The winner of the game can have sex with anyone of his/her choosing." Ryoma reads the direction. " It's easy enough."

I look around the board. A lot of the spots are hardcore stuff.

_Why me... _(-w-;;;)

"So who is going first?" I ask them. They all look at me. "Fine..." I groan. I roll the die. The number is 4. I move the piece, like a pawn from chess, 4 spots and it says, " Kiss the person that is the right of you on the lips." I sigh of relief that I don't have to do something hardcore on my first roll. I turn my head and it is Shusuke. I give Shusuke a quick kiss and hand him the die.

"Awe... I wanted something more than that." Shusuke says.

I give Shusuke a weird look. He rolls the die and the number is 2. It says.

" Give the person across from you a hand job for 5 mins." Shusuke looks at Keigo across from him.

I can sense that he is unhappy that he has to do that with his Love rival. Keigo didn't like the idea of a boy giving him a hand job. Ryoma grabs the timer. Shusuke over to Keigo and unzip his pants.

"Start the timer" Shusuke says it unhappily as he pulls out Keigo's member.

My face quickly becomes red and I look away.

"Ready? Go!" Ryoma starts the timer.

Keigo lightly blushes and begins to moan. "Ahh.....hmm-..mm- uhhhh.... Damn...."

Shusuke grips it tighter as he moves it up and down.

"HAAHHH!! It hurts! AHHh!!! Not ssssooo tuh-tuh-tight Fuuuuji-iiiii!!" Keigo groans.

Shusuke didn't listen to him and continues it. I covered my ears.

"Time..." Ryoma stops the timer.

"Thank god he didn't cum." Shusuke mumbles as he goes back sitting next to me. Genichiro taps my shoulder.

"Its over."

I turn back and uncover my ears. Kunimitsu rolls a 5 and moves the piece.

"French kiss the youngest person for 7 mins." He looks at me and Ryoma back and forth. " Who is the youngest?"

"I'm 12." Both Ryoma and I say that the same time. The older guys makes sweat drops on the back of their head.

"Birthday." Genichiro says.

"December 25." I says.

"December 24." Ryoma says. " I guess you're the youngest."

Both Shusuke and Keigo makes a sour look.

Shusuke and Keigo~_ Damn you, Tezuka.... _

Kunimitsu walks over and lean closer to me.

"Ready? Go!" Ryoma starts the timer again. Kunimitsu places his lips on mine and slip his tongue inside my mouth. He wrap his arms around my waist. I play tongue war with him and wrap my arms around his neck.

~7 mins later.

Kunimitsu and I still continue the kissing.

"Oi! Tezuka! 7 mins is up!!" Keigo glares as Kunimitsu. We finally pull apart from the kiss. We look the other way, blushing, and Kunimitsu quickly walks back to his spot. It's now Ryoma's turn. He rolls a 1 on the die.

"Put something on someone and lick it off." Ryoma walks away and then comes back with a box of chocolate. " Ryoma, take off your top." He smirks. My eyes wides and looks at him as if he is crazy, which he IS! I take off shirt. " Even your bra."

"What?!" I shout.

"You heard me. It says 'Put something on someone.' It didn't say specifically where."

I tightly close my eyes and slowly grab my bra to take it off.

"Be happy I didn't tell you to take off your pant and underwear." Ryoma says in my ear.

"I didn't know you were experienced." Keigo says as he arch an eyebrow and folds his arms.

"I'm not. I just saw it in one of my dad's adult magazines by accident." Ryoma unwraps a piece of chocolate.

"Uhh..huhh." Keigo has a little sarcasm in his tone.

I take off my bra with one arm covering my about C cup size chest. When it's off, I use both arms to come. Ryoma puts the piece of chocolate between my boobs and waits a little to let it melt a bit. Then Ryoma begins to lick the chocolate off. He unfold my arms as he licks. Ryoma is making a mess between my breast. I fall back and Ryoma leans in to continue to lick my chest clean. He leans back and smirks. "Delicious..." Ryoma says as he walks back.

My face becomes even more red and grab my shirt to put it on. Up next is Keigo. He rolls a 6 and move his piece. " Sorry, your lover gone on vacation without you. You lose this turn. What the Fuck?"

Shusuke and I softly chuckles.

"Here, Sanada." Keigo hands Genichiro the die with disappointment. Genichiro rolls. He gets a 3.

"Find a candy cane, lick it wet, use it to fuck the person across from you for about 3 mins." Genichiro looks that the person across from him.

Genichiro~_Why does it have to be Tezuka!! Then again, WHY AM I PLAYING THIS GAME?!?!?_

Genichiro gets up and walks over to the table. He grabs the candy cane that is about 1½-2 inches thick around.

"Why do you have such thick candy canes?" I ask Ryoma.

"Saa..neh?" He simply replies.

Genichiro licks the candy cane all over making it slippery. Kunimitsu already unzip his pant since he knows there is noway it can be changed. Genichiro slides Kunimitsu's pant down and lift his legs up.

"Go!" Ryoma starts the timer.

Genichiro slides the candy cane in and begin to fuck Kunimitsu with the candy cane.

"Ahhh....ahhhh...ahh" Kunimitsu groans. Genichiro moves the candy around. Kunimitsu's face becomes slightly red. I can tell that he is enjoying that pleasurement.

"Stop..." Ryoma stops the timer.

It is my turn again. I seriously don't like this game except for the yaoi part. That is the only nice part I like about the game. I roll the die and it is a 5. I move the piece.

" Make out with the person you least like of the group for 10 mins."

All of our eyes are on Keigo except Keigo himself. He looks at me with an evil smirk.

"Lets just get this over with." I make a big sigh as walk over to Keigo.

"Go.." Ryoma mumbles as he starts the timer.

I lightly place my lips on him, but then his arms wraps around my body and pulls me closer to him to deepen the kiss. He slips his tongue in my mouth. I can feel a smirk on his lips. I want to push him off soo bad, but since it is against the rules. Keigo starts to unzip my pant.

"Oi Keigo! It says make-out as in kissing not SEX!!" Shusuke tells him with anger.

~after 10 mins

"Stop!" Ryoma yells.

I forcefully push Keigo off of me. If I don't, I probably whine up having sex with him.

~30 mins later.

We are about to finish the game and it is Ryoma in the lead. Most of us are almost naked since we don't want to put them on and then have to take it off again. Kunimitsu, Shusuke, Ryoma and Genichiro are just in their boxers. Keigo is only shirtless. I just have my shirt and underwear on. Genichiro, Shusuke, and Kunimitsu have lost their virginity already, do to a threesome when it was Shusuke's turn. Ryoma and I are still virgins. I have no idea if Keigo is one or has he lost it before playing this game. He's probably not after Kunimitsu gave him a blow job and Keigo cums in Kuni's mouth.

"Thank God, it is almost the end." I mumble. It is Ryoma's turn. He rolls a die and the number is 5. Ryoma move his piece. "Move your piece through the secret path." He does what the spot tells him. "Ta-da, you are the winner."

"FINALLY! The game is over." I say in relief. The other guys groan and mumbles about something. I stand and pick up my pant.

"Wait Ryoma, not so fast. I am the winner." Ryoma looks at me with a smirk. "Shall we continue from the chocolate part."

"Oh- I forgot..." I look away, blushing a little.

"Ok you guys, you can leave. The game is over." He tells the older guys. They grab the clothes and put them on. The guys aren't satisfy with the result of the game, but accepts it and leaves. I start putting the game away.

"Where do you want the game?" I ask Ryoma.

" In my room." He replied. We walk into his room. He closes the door and locks it. Ryoma pins me down on his bed. He presses his lips on mine and slips his hand in my underwear and sticks in his middle finger inside me. As Ryoma moves his finger around, I can't help to moan slightly. Ryoma puts the ring finger inside and moves it in and out. We break apart.

"Do you like this feel?" He whispers in my ear.

I close my eyes even tighter and trying soo hard not to moan. Then Ryoma take his finger out of me. I look at him which isn't a good idea. He licks his fingers that have been inside of me. My face becomes redder. Ryoma looks satisfied with my expression and he take off the rest of my clothing and his boxers.

"This is going to hurt for a little bit." Ryoma says as he slips on a condom.

"what do you mea- ahhh..."

Ryoma slowly slides himself in. Then he thrusts a bit harder.

"Ahhh...ahhh....uhhhh...It hurts" I groan.

"Am I hurting you too much?"

"No, I like this pain feeling. It is the good kind of pain." I make a small smile.

Ryoma softly chuckles as he thrusts even faster. When he cums, he slide himself out and lays down next to me.

"I told you we wouldn't hurt you too much."

I turn my head to face him. "Ryoma..?"

"huh?"

"I like-....you-ta??"

Ryoma somehow transform into Yuta. "What?"

"What are you doing- how did you- when did you?"

"Ryoma wake up!" A faint, yet familiar, voice says. "RYOMA WAKE UP!!"

I slowly open my eyes as Yuta keeps shaking me.

"Wake up! How long are you going to sleep? It's 12:37 PM."

I punch Yuta. " I'm up!" I rub my eyes and look around to see that is our room.

"Oww!!"

"Wait, What is today?"

"Christmas. Duh!"

"Huhh...."

"What?"

"Nothing, just a crazy sex dream or I should say nightmare."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Uhhh... Nothing, never mind."

The end!

~Hope you like your late Christmas gift~ ^^


	12. Shhhh

"Yanagi Renji?" I groan and sit up.

"You ok?"

" Yes, I'm fine. I was just tired."

"Oh, I thought that you fainted from over heated. Although, I- " Renji's face turns red.

I look down and see that my towel is sliding OFF?!?!? I quickly turn my body turn and my face turns red. "I uh- have to go!" I sprint out of the room and go to my room. I grab some random clothes and put them on. My heart is pounding like crazy. _RENJI SAW IT!!! RENJI SAW IT!!!! Damn it... _"I-"

" Ryoma..." Someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I turn my head and see Renji.

" I figured you were a girl. You don't have that manly aura. There was a 96% chance that I am right. Although, I don't mind." He smiles a little and lightly stroke my cheek with 2 fingers. Renji lifts up my chin and pulls me into a kiss.

I pull away from the kiss. " Renji-"

"It's fine. It's just us.." He pulls me into another kiss. Renji brings me closer to him with his arms around my waist. Then he pins me against the wall.

"YANAGI~SEMPAI! I WANT YOU...To...Help...Me...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!" Akaya's jaw drop.

We break the kiss and turn our head, staring at him. "Uh..."

"WAIT!!!! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!" I freak out and swinging my arms like crazy. I push Renji off of me and walk over to him. " You have to believe me!" I make a cute and almost about to cry face. Akaya looks at me with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

" THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD FALL OF A GUY!!!!!!" I point at Renji while staring at Akaya.

Akaya and Renji looks at me in shock.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!?! I MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M A LESBIAN!! _

"Hold on a sec! I mean I- no no I uh... I prefer-!" I start to panic.

"Well, which would you prefer? Guys or girls?" Renji asks.

"Guh-NEITHER!!! I have no interest in either of them..." I calm myself down.

Renji slightly smiles, puts his hand on my head, and pets my head. "It's ok. Your not at that age yet, right? I won't force to you to do anything."

"Chotto matte, who wouldn't interested in girls at this age. Usually at this age is when they start liking girls." Akaya crosses his arms

"Well, some are late bloomers. Although yes, the number of kids getting interested in love have increased by 15.68%, but some are just shy. It is better to do something if they are ready, otherwise it might traumatize them." Renji explains.

"If you say so. Anyway, are you going to help me with my tennis or not?" Akaya gets a little irritated.

"Alright." Renji grabs his tennis bag. " Ryoma would you like to join us? I would like to see your tennis skills."

"Sure." I smirk. We walk to a public tennis court near the house. "Is it ok to play tennis in the middle of the night?"

"Don't tell me are you scared?" Akaya laughs.

"I am not!" I glare at Akaya.

Renji hits Akaya on the back of his head with the gut of the racket. "Be nice, Akaya."

"Lets play. Echizen play with me." Akaya says.

"Fine by me." I take out my black and blue racket. " Smooth or rough?"

" Rough."

I spin the racket and let it drop on the court. Then I pick it up. "Smooth." We both walk at each end of the baseline. I throw the ball of in the air and hit it. The ball spins at high speed. It hits the grounds and moves as if it is the twist serve, but the ball spins upward around the player like a spiral.

"15-love" Renji calls out.

" What was that?" Akaya asks in shock.

"My spiral serve." I simply reply to him. I hit the spiral serve again and again.

"1 game-love"

"Ok, now it is my turn." Akaya throws the ball in the air and he hits his knuckle serve. I return the ball and he hits it back. I run up to the net and hit it to make a drop volley.

"4 games-love"

"Heehee HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!!" Akaya eyes has bloodshot in his eyes. His face is red and his hair turns white.

My eyes wides a little and murmur. "Devil...Akaya...." I hit a twist serve instead of the spiral serve. Akaya returns it with ease. I am about to return the ball, but I miss and it hits my stomach. I fall down and drop my racket.

"0-15" Renji makes a worry look.

Renji~_Should I stop the match? She wouldn't have like that, but she will get hurt..._

I get hit by the ball again and again. A little blood come down from the corner of my mouth. I side wipe my mouth.

"4-5 Kirihara's lead. Change courts."

"HAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU." Akaya laughs like maniac. Then he stops and narrows his eyes a bit. I have my head lower a little to cover my eyes with the shadow of my cap and a smirk appears on my face.

"Isn't this interesting?" I say as I walk to change change and pass him. Akaya and I are at the baseline. He hits a knuckle serve and I return it with my eyes close. I move around and returning very gracefully and lightly as if I am a butterfly. At the end of game, Akaya is on one knew and panting.

Akaya~_What is that? I could barely move. It is not the same play he have been doing. I can't see any weaknesses. Damn him..._

"7 games-5. Won by Echizen Ryoma!" Renji looks at me.

I open my eye. " That was fun!" I close my eyes again and smiling.

"What was that?" Renji walks over to me and ask.

I looks at him. "Something..."

"DAMN IT!!" Akaya shouts.

Renji and I look at him and walks over to Akaya.

"You ok? That was a good game." I extend my hand out. Akaya takes it and pulls him self up.

"Yeah it was. What was that play? I have never seen anyone play like that play like that."

"This is the first time I use that play in along time. Please don't tell anyone about the play. Lets keeps it between us. Even Yuta doesn't know about this play."

"What is it called?" Renji asks me.

"Dance of the Graceful Butterfly." I smile lightly. "Lets go back before people noticed that we are gone and call a search party for us."

"Agree." Akaya and Renji nod their heads.

~Morning

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" Yuta pulls me ear.

"Itai! I was outside!" I have one eye close tightly to endure the pain of the ear pulling.

"Why are you all dirty?" Hajime(Mizuki) asks as he has one hand cup his chin.

" I was just playing tennis..." I said in a low monotone tone. Yuta lets go of my ear.

"Did you win?" Hajime asks again

"Yes."

"With?"

"Kirihara Akaya..."

"What?!?!" All my teammates eyes wides in shock on what they just heard.

"Is that true, Akaya?" Genichiro had a very dangerous black aura around him.

I turn around and see the Rikkai regulars behind me.

"Yes..." Akaya softly says and tightly close his eyes waiting for the slap from Genichiro.

Genichiro gets angry and he is about to slap him when I push Akaya out of the way and takes the slap for him. I fall on the floor and have my hand on the side of my face where it is hit. Akaya opens his eyes and looks at me in shock, so is everyone else. A single tear rolls down my face. "Itai...."

"Echizen! Are you stupid?? Why did you take that hit??" Akaya looks me with concern.

"It's nothing really..." I stand back up. "Lets go already." I walk though my team.

"Wait, are you ok?" Renji quickly walk towards me.

"Yeah." I look at Renji with a small smile. "It stings, but I'll live."

"That is good." Renji smiles.

"Why is Renji getting with that Chibi?" Bunta asks Jackal.

"Who knows?"

"Hey. lets go-"

"Ryoma!" A male voice calls me.

I turn head and see Keigo running towards. "I'm sorry that I didn't-"

I interrupt Keigo by punch hard in the stomach which makes him gets down on his knees and holding his stomach (Keigo~ =w=||||). "YOU BASTARD? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?!?"

"I was just....about... explain.... that......"

"It doesn't matter anymore... Let go, you guys." I command my team as I walk away.

"Wait." Keigo grabs my arm. He get up and pulls me towards him for a kiss. Luckily, Renji stops him form kissing him with his own lips which is by accident. He didn't plan on his lips, but Renji plays along with it. Everyone especially Keigo stares at him in shock and disgusted.

"There is your goodbye kiss. Now, leave him alone." Renji pulls us apart.

_I love you(as a very good friend), Renji! I am in debt to you! _

My team and I walk towards our bus.

"Oh Renji!" I turn around.

"Hm?" Renji faces me.

"Please keep _**that **_a secret." I give him a serious look. Renji nods and I turn back walking.

Akaya~_Is he talking about the tennis play? No, it probably something else. Then what is that secret?_

"What secret?" Yuta ask me and everyone else on my team.

"Nothing you need to worry about it." I get on the bus and sit down. Yuta sits next to me. After everyone has sit down, The bus driver closes the door and drives away to St. Rudolph.

"What is Ryoma taking about?" Keigo glares at Renji.

"Nothing that you need to know."

"His business is my busy. You know nothing about _**him**_."

"Actually I do, more than you will ever know. Lets leave Genichiro." The Rikkai regular agrees and begin to walk.

" Oh Really? What do you know?" Keigo crosses his arms.

"I can tell you this much, Ryoma will be mine." Renji walks away with his team.

Keigo smirks. "We'll see about that..."

End of this arc ^^

the new arc will come ever soon.

~On like a talk show stage

Ryoma: Oh no... Now, 2 people know the secret. (Atobe Keigo and Yanagi Renji)

Keigo: WHAT?? (0.0) WHO?? I'll KILL THAT BASTARD!!!

Akaya: Why don't you want people know that secret?(completely unrelated to what we are actually talking about. Akaya is talking about the tennis play)

Keigo: Is it him! ~points at Akaya

Genichiro: AKAYA!!! I have found you...~death glares at him~

Akaya: Eh? Fuku-Bucho!? I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! ~repeatedly bowing and then runs away~

Genichiro: AKAYA!!! ~runs after him~

Akaya: AHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! ~running from the evil demon known as Genichiro Sanada~

Ryoma: Akaya... Oh well, I can't help him now....

Voice: Aren't you cute?

Ryoma: SHUSUKE!! Eh-!! (O.o;;;) ~see that he is dripping wet and evil aura around him~

_Oh my god... I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!! _

Renji: ~gets in front of me~ Don't worry, I will protect you.

Keigo: Oi Yanagi! That is my job to protect him! ~gets in front of him

Renji and Keigo: ~intensely glare at each other. So intense that you can see electricity coming from their eyes.~

Ryoma: Uhh.... (=_=|||) ~looks at Shusuke~ Its all for now-.

Shusuke: Ryoma.. ~runs towards me

Ryoma: AH! ~runs away~ SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ARC!!! SOMEONE STOP HIM!!! BAKA YUTA, STOP YOUR BROTHER!!!!

Yuta: …. (=w=;;;) Aniki..... Echizen.....


	13. xX Omake Xx

*I apologize if these jokes are lame.

It is just mini omakes I just randomly thought of while I couldn't sleep for the night...

**~STRAWBERRIES!!**

At the house of osen, I swear to myself to never let this happened(again...)....

"GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR, NIO!!! I GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!" I run after him as Nio Masaharu, yes _him_, hold up my underwear.

" I NEVER HAHAHA KNEW- HAHAHA THAT YOU- HAHAHA WEAR STRAWBERRY PRINT UNDERWEAR!!!!! HAHAHA"

I jump up and kick him on the back. Masaharu falls on the floor. I snatch my underwear away from him. I bend him arms and legs back while I am on him.

"IF YOU EVER STEAL MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN. I GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL AND THROW YOU INTO A PIT OF HELL DOGS!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!!!!"

Since then, Masaharu(and a lot of people who saw what happened) have been avoiding me(which is the reason why he(and a lot of people) didn't have a very big part and appear a lot in the story).

~End

**~What if....**

What if Atobe Keigo doesn't know that I am a girl.

I think all the stuff that happen with him if I am a guy to him.

_" Well I'm __not__ like other guys!!" " True...." Keigo movers closer to me. " You're more interesting." He says smirking as he lightly touches my leg upward. I punch him in the face. " DON`T TOUCH ME EITHER, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"_

___" Kawaii ne? Kawaii.." a certain gray hair male smirks. Then Keigo turns me around and forced me on the bed. A pair of lips roughly yet passionate on my lips. I stare at him in shock. It's hard to push him ____off of me with his hands holding both my wrist. The pair of lips starts kissing down on the side of my neck._

___HEY FUJI! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY GUY!!!" Keigo shouts. Rikkai stare at us in shock. " Atobe.... Your gay?" Sanada chokes and stares at him. " Of course I am..Ore~Sama is in love with Echizen Ryoma." " WTF!?!??!" Seigaku shouts also everyone else._

"..................................." My eyes wides. "Does that mean he is GAY?!?!?" I see Atobe Keigo walking this way.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU GAY PERVERT!!!!" I run away.

"What the hell? ...What that Ryoma? Ne, Kabaji?" Keigo stares at me with confusion.

"...Usu...." Kabaji replies.

~End

**~Tarundoru...**

I wonder how would things be like if Genichiro's phrase wasn't tarundoru(Sanada Genichiro's infamous phrase).

"ORE~SAMA NO BIGI NI YOI NA!" Genichiro sparkles as he returns the tennis ball with 'Rai' .

Ryoma~(=w=)

"Yudan Sezu ni Ikou..." Genichiro touches the middle between his eyes as if he is wearing glasses.

Ryoma~(-_-;;;)

"Mmm....Ecstacy" Genichiro says as his match is finally over.

Ryoma~(owO;;||||)

"I am riding the rhyme!!" Genichiro runs to get the tennis ball.

Ryoma~(_;;;)

Yeah, It is not the same without Tarundoru...

~End of the omakes


	14. Pooooooof!

**New arc! (^ヲ^)ｖ

~may have mistake

~months later.

"Echizen.." Yuta stares down at me waiting for a reply. "ECHIZEN!"

"What?" I turn my head.

"DON'T 'WHAT' ME! You got a package from someone." He shoves a package in my stomach.

I put the box on the table. "Who is it from?"

"Dunno. Open it."

I open the box and see a doll(about 25cm tall) that looks like KEIGO?

"Why did someone send me a doll of Atobe?"

Yuta looks with a sweat drop on the back of his head. All of a sudden the doll to move and rubs his eye. Then he looks up at us with sheepish expression.

Yuta and me~ (||||w||||)_ That is not possible! _

"What if this is Keigo... WAS IT'S INUI? His juice must have..." I freak out.

"How do you know about Inui's juice?"

"Overheard people." I pick the doll. "It looks really cute."

I lift the doll up closer to my face and the doll kisses me. A big puff of smoke appears.

'Poooof!'

Suddenly, something heavy lands on me and I or we fall to the ground.

Ryoma~ (w|||)

When I get a clearer vision. I see... I see... My mouth just drops. I see "Keigo" on top of me, NAKED?

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kick him off of me. He looks at me rather surprised and blinks a few times. I look at Yuta, who has already fainted. Then I look at "Keigo". He/it is already on my bed.

"Come at me with all the love you have. We shall embrace and make sweet luh-" A puff of smoke appears again. "Keigo" turns back into a doll again. I get up from the floor and drag Yuta on his bed.

_**Damn, he's heavy! **_

I grab the doll again and glare at him from a distance. I put the doll on the desk. The doll quickly grabs a pencil and write the words, 'ごめなさい ~Gomenasai'. It makes a very sincere look and the doll meant what it wrote. Sweet, right? Should I really believe the doll?

I arch an eyebrow. "Tell me something, who/what are you?"

The doll shrugs and write, 'さあ、ね。。。～saa, ne...'

I give him a weird look. Then he writes, '**僕**は**名前**じゃない。~Boku wa namae janai.'

"I'll give you a name, but what should your name be? You look like Atobe. Hmm... Keisuke. Is Keisuke good?"

The doll nods.

" And Kei~Chan for short." I smile at him with a wink. "By the way, why did you kiss me?"

The doll's face turns red. He turns around and has his hand behind him, folded.

_Awe how cute... _

I move my head slightly. Then the doors slams opens, making Me, Kei~Chan, and Yuta jump.

"Hey! Time for practice!" Our Bucho, Akazawa Yoshiro, shouts. Yoshiro notices the doll on my desk. "Why do you have a doll of Atobe Keigo on your desk?"

"It was a gift..." I start to sweat a little.

"From Atobe? Is it a token of his love?" He smirks as he folds his arms.

"Fuck no and there isn't a name. If it was from him, he would personally give it to me, anyway."

The doll turns around and blinks.

Yoshiro~ (=ワ=|||) "It... MOVES?'

"I can explain somewhat! Actually, I can't..."

Yoshiro makes a sweat drop at the back of his head.

" Just go... And I need to change and take Yuta with you. I think he need to see the nurse."

As I move back to Keisuke, I trip over something. I am about the fall to the ground when Keisuke and my lips meet again. Keisuke catches me. I look up. Keisuke smirks and he- ...

~Heehee Cliffhangers.

sorry for the shortness

Jya!


End file.
